Wands&Weapons
by doggies4life
Summary: Faye is a top of her class Ravenclaw, traumatized by the events of the Battle of Hogwarts. Everleigh is a clever, sarcastic Tribute from District 12, constantly fighting for her life. When Faye is transported to the arena, both livess change. Is it dor the better, or will both end up dead?
1. Chapter1

**Hi everyone! I know I told you that I'd be focusing on Next Generation Hunger Games and that would likely stay my only story, but I've been doing an RP with my best friend Jmb217. It's basically about a student from Hogwarts who is teleported into the Hunger Games. And as you can tell, there are a few similar names between this and Next Generation Hunger Games. The character Faye is ENTIRELY Jmb217's, I am just posting it here for the world to see. I understand that there are some unrealistic parts, but it's an RP done through PM, not a professional story. Enjoy!**

**—————**

**Everleigh**

Everleigh paced the clearing, dark thoughts swarming her mind. She came upon a girl, sleeping peacefully. Everleigh lifted her bow, ready to spring at any moment.

**Faye**

Faye turned in her sleep, leaves crunching underneath her. Wait...leaves? Only hours ago she'd fallen asleep on her four-poster bed. Immediately her eyes opened, and she flew a mile high.

Above her stood a girl aiming a bow at her.

"Woah, woah! Who are you? Where...where am I?" Faye scanned her surroundings. A...forest? She lifted her right hand in a show of surrender, left groping for her wand. Somehow she had changed clothes into black leggings, a white T-shirt and brown jacket.

"What's going on?"

**Everleigh**

Everleigh smirked at the girl's attempt to subdue her. "Nice try. Now why are you here? It was dumb of you to fall asleep out in the open, much less near me." She pointed her arrow directly at the girl's heart.

**Faye**

Faye backed away. Her left hand had found her wand in the jacket pocket. The girl's voice was distinctly American. How had Faye gotten all the way from Great Britain to America in a matter of hours?

"Look, I don't know who you are, where I am, or what in Merlin is going on." She slowly inched her wand out of the pocket. "But I am not unarmed. All I know is that I went to sleep a couple hours ago in the UK, and I woke up in America. And I haven't the faintest idea why you want to kill me. I've never met you."

**Everleigh**

"Hmm. Sad story. The Games got to you, I suspect? I suppose I should let you go. You won't last long out here anyway." She stopped for a second to contemplate the girl's last sentence. "And why I would want to kill you? Because we're in the Games. Do they not have that in your little imaginary world? The UK, was it?" Everleigh took a menacing step towards the girl.

Everleigh sneered when she didn't answer. "What are you armed with, anyway? A knife? I can easily beat that, you know." The only thing that she saw in the girl's eyes was confusion. "Where are you from, District 11? I guess I should have paid more attention to the tributes."

**Faye**

Faye's grip tightened on her wand. The shock and grogginess had worn off, to be replaced with real fear and confusion.

"I don't have a knife. I have something more powerful." Still, she didn't want to reveal it just yet. This girl probably didn't know she had one, and was talking like the UK didn't exist. What were these Games? The tributes? What on Earth was District 11? Why was she saying the UK wasn't real? And most importantly... why was she trying to kill her?

"Listen to me." Her voice was firm. "I am from the UK, and I have no idea how I woke up in America. Just tell me: what are these Games? District 11? I don't know you; why do you want to kill me? And these tributes...?"

Suddenly a theory fell into place. No, it was impossible. Faye specialized in far-out theories. But tributes... Games... a stranger wanting to kill her... the 'Games had finally gotten to her'.

"You don't want to kill me, do you?"

**Everleigh**

"No. I don't want to, but it might be neccessary." She fiddled with the arrow, shifting it in and out of the bow. "And what's with your accent? You don't sound like you're from Panem. And I thought they didn't let in outsiders..." Everleigh sighed. "Do you have memory loss or something? You're in The Hunger Games. Duh."

**Faye**

Yes. Now Faye was almost sure. 70-80%.

"You're being forced to kill each other, aren't you? So why is it called The Hunger Games? And who... what would you this?" Despite all the evil done by Lord Voldemort, he had never forced children to kill each other. But at least this girl didn't want to kill her. Yet something told the Ravenclaw she would do it anyway. Her grip relaxed on her wand. She hadn't noticed how tight it had been.

"What's your name?" She finally asked. "I'm Faye."

**Everleigh **

"Everleigh." She snapped. "It's the Hunger Games because your main concern is food. If another Tribute doesn't kill you starvation will. And for who..." She shuddered just thinking about it. "The Capitol. And President Snow. And many more horrible, horrible people."

**Faye**

Faye reeled. What kind of sick monster would do that?

"Look, you don't have to kill me. I was never chosen for the Hunger Games. I've dealt with horrible murderers before. Tyrants obsessed with something so much so they'll do anything to get it." Somehow she thought a rousing speech wouldn't persuade Everleigh. Hard facts would.

"You don't have to hurt me," she repeated. "But if you try, you'll fail." Faye was a sixth-year Ravenclaw with a notable amount of O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts. A girl with a bow wasn't about to stop her.

**Everleigh **

"Fine. Where are you from anyway? Besides... the UK. And what do you mean, 'I'll fail?' I'm perfectly capable of killing you."

"Buuuut I suppose we could alliance. I need someone to help me hunt. I'm too busy, you know, trying not to die?" Her face remained stone cold, showing no emotion.

**Faye**

Faye was starting to get a bit pricked about Everleigh not believing in the UK.

"The U.K. is real. United Kingdom? The sun never sets? One of the most powerful and influential countries in the world? Do I need to go on? As for why you'd fail..." She pulled her wand out of her pocket. The Ravenclaw realized Everleigh probably thought it was just a stick.

"Stupefy!" A rabbit about ten yards away fell to the ground. "There's your hunting," she said proudly. Faye had always taken pride in her aim.

**Everleigh **

"Im not sure how things work in your 'UK,' but we eat things that are dead here." Everleigh snorted. "You're acting like it's 2019."

**Faye**

"Wait... it's not 2019? I mean, I've heard of time travel, my friend's dad has done it, but that requires a Time Turner... how did I just fall asleep and wake up?" Faye caught herself before she went off on another ramble. "I went to sleep in the UK in 2019. What year is it?" She was scared of the answer, but knew she needed it. Some of her friends called it the Ravenclaw's Curse: being scared of the answer but needing to know it. That or the curiosity keeps getting stronger.

"Oh, and that rabbit may not be dead, but I CAN kill it. Besides, you have arrows. Just stab it or something." Her arms crossed over her chest, the wand tapping against her chin.

**Everleigh**

Everleigh quickly shot the rabbit through the eye. "Stop being so loud. You'll attract the others." She motioned to Faye to follow her after retrieving the rabbit.

"It's 3019. One hundred years away from 2019." She could see shock cross Faye's face, bur ahe ignored it and instead climbed up a tree. "It's safe up here."

**Faye**

"3019?"

Faye stopped after that. Obviously Everleigh wasn't about to say anymore. But still, with one answer rose a million questions. How had this happened to America?

Who had done this? What had happened to the U.K.? Hogwarts? A shiver ran through Faye as she followed Everleigh up the tree.

Not that she hadn't witnessed cruel violence before. When Faye was younger, she had visited Hogwarts to see her sister. That was the day of the Battle of Hogwarts. No one had paid any attention to her, but she'd seen Harry Potter's 'dead' body and the effect it had had. She'd seen Fred Weasley die. She'd seen it all, and somehow made it out alive.

"How did I get here?" She whispered to herself, too quiet for Everleigh to hear.

**Everleigh **

"We should probably get some rest. I'll take first watch. I'm not entitely sure if you're going to kill me with your stick on my sleep." Everleigh offered her sleeping bag to a distraught Faye. "It's a sleeping bag. Ever seen one?" She chuckled at her own joke to keep from crying.

"And also... I was just trying to be intimidating. I would never have killed you."

**Faye**

Faye decided not to go on about her wand, but chuckled at what she hoped was a joke.

"Thanks. Wake me when you need to."

She was still confused, but Faye had learned to work with the information she had. She was in fhe future. America was forcing children to kill each other. Either the UK was gone or Americans didn't know it existed. And she had to get back home.

"How many others are there? Trying to kill us?"

**Everleigh **

Everleigh bit her lip, trying to remember how many had died in the bloodbath. "Fifteen others." She sighed. "Good night."

That night, she had a vivid lucid dream. Faye was next to her, walking through the Arena. She came to the edge, where the some arched over her head. Words lit up in fire in front of her. "Faye has been sent to you for a reason. Be grateful."

**Faye**

As Faye drifted off to sleep, a dream came to her. She and Everleigh were walking through Hogwarts, though it would flash to the Arena from time to time.

"You have met Everleigh for a reason. Be grateful," a voice said.


	2. Chapter2

**Here's the second chapter, hope you like it!**

**—————**

**Everleigh **

Everleigh sat up. Faye was sleeping beside her, and sunlight had just began to seep through the horizon. Below them, there was a rustling.

She found that it was one of the Careers, Johan. He was staring at Everleigh with fire in his eyes.

And there was a sword in his hand.

**Faye**

Faye opened eyes slowly. It was daylight. Had Everleigh not woken her up? She had just sat up to talk to her when she noticed Everleigh looking down. Standing at the bottom of the tree was another... Tribute. Yes, that's what they were called. He had a sword in his hand and if looks could kill, they'd already be dead. Faye whipped out her wand.

He started climbing.

**Everleigh **

"Stop." She snapped at Faye. "It was risky enough with the rabbit. They'll surely be filming us now. If the Capitol finds out, they'll experiment on you or something." Everleigh aimed her bow at Johan, sending an arrow flying towards him. With lightning-fast reflexes, he grabbed the arrow in midair and crushed it, all in one fluid motion.

"Why don't you just go away..." she muttered, searching her bag for a knife. "Do not use that unless you're about to die. I'll take care of this." She straddled a branch, waiting until the boy was close enough to swing.

**Faye**

Why did it not surprise her that there was also the threat of experiments on humans? And that this was being filmed? She itched to cast SOME kind of spell. Even if she couldn't directly kill with the Killing Curse, Immobulus or Expelliarmus would take care of him in an instant.

But she trusted Everleigh more than herself. This was the tribute's world. So she stashed her long wand in her pocket and zipped it up.

**Everleigh **

Everleigh swore quietly before slashing at Johan. She wasn't close enough, though he was. He viciously slashed at her arm, giving her a cut from her wrist to her elbow. Supressing a scream, she stabned him straight theough the heart.

As the cannon sounded, she collapsed back into the tree, unconscious.

**Faye**

Faye stifled a scream as Everleigh fell back into the tree, unconscious. Screw it. She was bringing out her wand.

Leaning over Everleigh, careful to hide the wand from the view of any passing tributes, she aimed and muttered, "Episkey. Episkey." She repeated the spell a few times until Everleigh's gash was healed.

"Come on, wake up. Episkey."

Everleigh's eyelids fluttered open.

**Everleigh **

She immediately glared right into Faye's eyes. "Don't tell me you just used your stick." Everleigh twisted her face into a snarl before sitting up. "I have medical supplies, you know! This could have easily been fixed." She climbed down the tree and paced the ground. "You have to hide now. The hovercraft will be coming to pick up his body. Don't let it see you."

**Faye**

"Wand," she whispered under her breath. Faye was SO tempted to cast a spell to hide herself. But she understood, and knew she had acted rashly. So she reached to the next tree, and the one after that until she was a good distance away from Everleigh and the body. Just to be safe, she climbed higher, telling herself again and again NOT to use magic to hide herself.

**Everleigh **

Everleigh watched the hovercraft come and go, her mind on how Johan's friends would certainly want revenge. They would have to move to a new place entirely.

**Faye**

Faye watched quietly, solemnly. She felt she was just starting to understand the cruelties of 3019. She had always been optimistic about the future, but this... children being treated like entertainment, forced to kill each other.

Faye silently made her way back to Everleigh.

"What now?" She asked after the hovercraft had left.

**Everleigh **

"We have to move. I'm afraid we've gotten ourselves into more than we expected."

She handed Faye a dagger. "So you don't have to use the stick. You do know how to use a dagger, correct?" She looked the girl up and down. "And you also need to learn how to stay quiet. And in the shadows. I can... give you a lesson once we're in a safe spot."

**Faye**

"It's called a wand. And... thanks." She took the dagger. She had only handled a knife once, at the Battle of Hogwarts. She had found and thrown them several times, with fair aim.

"I'm fairly good at throwing them."

**Everleigh **

"Let's hope so." Everleigh muttered. Once they arrived in a clearing, she decided that it was safe enough.

"Rule number one. Do whatever I say and do not question my actions. I'm most likely saving your life."

"Rule number 2. No heavy breathing, no walking in direct sunlight, no walking on anything that could make a noise."

"Rule number 3. The most important. Fight the Games. They will make you change in ways you don't want to. FIGHT IT."

**Faye **

"Got it. Whatever you say, no noise, and fight the Games. And only use my wand when needed." Faye's voice lowered.

"Could you teach me how to fight? I've got pretty good aim."

**Everleigh **

Everleigh sighed. "You don't know how to fight? I thought you said you were in some battle or something."

**Faye**

Faye's eye twitched.

"That was a magical battle, mostly used with wands. I was younger and inexperienced, so I found some knives and threw them. I've taught myself how to throw them since then."

Faye decided not to mention her brother's death in that very same battle.

**Everleigh **

"Alright then. You need to learn close-combat moves." Everleigh showed Faye different positions to use her dagger in, giving her tips along the way.

"Now, do you know how to use non-magical medical supplies?"

**Faye **

Faye paid close attention to Everleigh's lesson, knowing her life could depend on the tiniest thing like angle or grip.

"A little bit. I fixed up a friend's broken leg once without any magic."

**Everleigh **

"Here. Let me show you." Everleigh pulled out the supplies, pointing out what each item could be used for.

"This is a whistle. Only use it if you're in danger and I'm far away. It's pretty risky, knowing that I'm not the only one who has ears." She pressed it into Faye's hand, holding her eyes for a moment.

**Faye**

Faye took it, closing her fist around it.

"Thanks. Also, I know it's magical, but it's ridiculously handy. I'm an unregistered Animagus. An owl. But don't worry, I'll only use it as a last resort."

**Everleigh **

"Animagus?" Everleigh furrowed her brow. "Is that another magic thing?"

**Faye**

Faye could have slapped herself. Of COURSE Everleigh wouldn't know what an Animagus was. She lowered her voice to a near-whisper.

"It's not the most reliable form of magic, but Animagi have the ability to change forms into an animal. Only one animal, and they can't choose what it is. I can take the shape of an owl."

**Everleigh **

Everleigh only let out an unimpressed "Hmph."

"No offense, but this magic stuff is kinda weird. It's all suspicious."

**Faye**

Faye's eyebrow rose.

"Meaning?"

**Everleigh **

"Nevermind. We need to move, find a place to live. I'm getting hungry." Everleigh stomped away, not caring much if Faye was following her.

**Faye**

Faye walked beside Everleigh, silent. Did she think magic was just some sort of technology? Maybe. After all, they were in 3019. They probably had technology that resembled magic.

"It's not some kind of technology, if that's what you're thinking," she muttered to Everleigh.

**Everleigh **

Everleigh didn't respond, only kept walking.

**Faye**

Faye decided to stay silent as well, though her tongue ached to speak.

**Everleigh **

Eveleigh climbed up a tree, her hair fluttering in the slight wind. She kicked away a stray branch in her path, noting how she longer cared what she was kicking away, as long as it was no longer bothering her.

She had already begun to change.

**Faye**

Faye followed Everleigh, straight brown hair lifting itself from her shoulder blades and into the wind. She patted her wand in the jacket pocket, just to reassure herself it was still there. A thought struck her. Was this the real Everleigh, or had the Games already changed her?

**Everleigh **

Everleigh sat down, cradling her head in the tree.

She thought it was a hallucination, but the knock-out gas seeping through the trees was real.

**Faye**

Faye rested on a branch above Everleigh, silently watching the younger - older? girl. All of a sudden she started to feel... drowsy. Too suddenly. She fought to stay awake, but her eyelids felt like they weighed a hundred pounds.

"Everleigh?" She murmured. "Is this some kind of 3019 technology?"

**Everleigh **

Everleigh drifted in and out of consciousness, and was only able to muster a "Mmhm."

When she woke up, there was a hovercraft taking her from the tree. The only reason could be that the Capitol found out about Faye's magic. She pounded on it, shaking herself loose. Everleigh then pulled away Faye, falling into a deep sleep.

**Faye **

Faye couldn't handle the fatigue filling her mind and body. Not even the days - okay weeks - oh, fine months - leading up to her N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s could match up to this. She barely managed to pat her pocket again, and felt the sturdy presence of her wand. With that comforting thought, the world went black.


	3. Chapter3

**Everleigh **

Everleigh woke up and sceamed. Floating in front of her was a figure, draped in shaggy black cloaks and floating. She screamed louder, hoping that Faye would wake up.

**Faye **

A scream opened Faye's eyes, though she was still slow and groggy. Twisting around, she saw a black, floating figure looming over Everleigh.

A dementor.

Screw it. She was using magic. Whipping out her wand, Faye conjured up the happiest memory she had: her entire family together the Christmas before her brother died. It was years ago, but still vivid in her mind.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A glowing, blue-white horse burst out of Faye's wand, circling the dementor and driving it away.

But it didn't last.

The dementor flew back down, towering near Everleigh. Faye shivered with the cold. Raising her wand, she conjured up the image again.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The shining, powerful horse emerged again, trails of light behind it, and began circling the dementor again. After a shocking few MINUTES the thing was driven away. Strange. They usually only took a few seconds to banish with a powerful Patronus.

Eventually the cold left and everything returned to normal. Except Everleigh. Throwing her wand back into the pocket - she knew it would be of no use - Faye crouched next to Everleigh. A Muggle didn't have as much chance as a wizard would against a dementor...

"Come on," she growled. "Come on, wake up."

**Everleigh **

Everleigh sat up, heart racing. "I'm not going to ask what that was. Magic thing, I know."

She was still temporarily paralyzed by the knock-out gas, so only the words came when Everleigh said, "The Capitol knows about your magic. Our enemy is no longer the Arena, it's the whole of Panem. Use magic all you want."

**Faye **

Faye felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders. Almost literally. Her chest relaxed, and she hadn't noticed it was tightened. Her shoulders lowered a fair few inches. She couldn't help it. She smiled.

"Perfect. Now, that was a dementor. They feed on happiness, leaving you with only your worst experiences and memories. They also quite enjoy stealing your soul. Chocolate is the best remedy, though I doubt you have any of that."

The Ravenclaw was in her element.

"We can also use it to make ourselves invisible. Well, kind of - we blend into our surroundings. It's ridiculously hard, though. And-" she forced herself to stop before she went into a lecture about every spell she'd learned. "Are you okay?"

**Everleigh **

Everleigh didn't respond. Faye thought it was simple, cast a spell and you're done. The Capitol was more powerful than Faye knew, and she was about to find out the hard way.

**Faye **

When Everleigh didn't respond, Faye's eyebrows lowered.

"Did you... see anything during thr dementor attack?" She knew that dementors brought horrible memories to the surface. She had relived a few during thr Battle of Hogwarts, and had heard her brother screaming Faye's name minutes ago.

**Everleigh **

Everleigh's mind immediately flashed to the memories that had resurfaced. Most were recent, horrifying scenes from the Games.

"No." She mumbled, glancing at the ground.

**Faye **

'Liar.' Faye thought, but didn't say.

"Dementors bring your worst memories to the surface. No one's IMMUNE to them."

**Everleigh **

Everleigh smirked. "And what are your worst memories?"

**Faye **

Shoot. Faye walked right into that one. A stone mask fell over her face, and her body stiffened.

"That's not important," was her clipped reply. She didn't meet Everleigh's eyes.

**Everleigh**

Instead of turning quiet with her, Everleigh answered, "Why are you scared? I understand with the Games and all, but why are you scared of yourself?"

**Faye **

"I'm not." Faye was really starting to regret telling her no one's immune to dementor attacks. She tried to put as much of 'I don't want to talk about it' as she could in her tone.

**Everleigh **

"Well, all I'm saying is that I might not be magical, but I can read a person." She climbed down the tree, waiting for her words to take effect.

**Faye **

'That's kind of the point', Faye thought to herself as she silently followed Everleigh down the tree.

**Everleigh **

Everleigh took a deep breath, getting ready to say the impossible. "We have to break out of the Arena. If we manage to win, it'll br worse than death. Helping the people who created this. If we break up, I know people who are a part of a rebellion." She followed Faye down the tree, knowing that it was extremely unlikely that they would break out in trhe first place, even more now that they had it on camera.

**Faye **

Faye's shoulders relaxed when Everleigh stopped questioning her, but tensed again as Everleigh spoke.

"Alright," she breathed. "How exactly do they keep us in here?"

**Everleigh **

"There's a dome surrounding it. It gives you an electric shock, so I have a feeling that this isn't going to be easy."

**Faye **

"When is it ever?"

**Everleigh **

"I suggest fire." Everleigh answered. "It might short out the curcuits, and leave a small opening. From there, we would have to run for our lives."

**Faye **

"Works with me. Where's the end of the Arena?" Faye asked, relieved she had to use a simple spell. Any third-year could pull off Incendio.

**Everleigh **

"Maybe a half mile that way." She pointed towards where the trees were thickest, trying not to imagine what traps were lurking there.

**Faye **

The two walked in silence, Faye's wand secure in her pocket. She was still glad that Everleigh had stopped asking about the dementor attack.

A loud rustle made Faye jump. From the bushes emerged a large, muscled boy, armed with a sword. Faye's hand darted to her pocket, but she didn't get a chance to unzip.

**Everleigh **

Everleigh watched the boy jump from the bushes, unfazed. With a sigh, she said, "All of you are so cliche. Is everyone here a male Career with a sword?"

In retailation, he sprang to her side and placed the sword across her neck.

**Faye **

Faye's hand flew across the zipper and yanked out her wand. Immediately her mind whipped through a list of spells. Expelliarmus was possible with non-magical weapons, but more difficult and Faye hadn't yet mastered it. Stupefy was too risky. Accio? Summon his sword to her? He'd rush Faye, then, and she wasn't able to handle that.

"Is that all you've got? A stick?" Faye prickled.

**Everleigh **

"Hurry up!" Everleigh hissed, causing the boy to press the sword closer.

**Faye **

Faye's mind went into temporary panic and she cast the first spell that popped into mind.

"Levicorpus!"

The big tribute was flipped upside-down, hanging by his ankle. The sword slipped out of his fingers and bounced harmlessly on the ground near Everleigh.

**Everleigh **

"Leave him there." Everlrigh said simply, her words causing Faye to lose her concentration and break the spell.

**Faye **

Faye startled at Everleigh's words, and the tribute fell from the sky. She quickly snatched up his sword so he couldn't reach it.

"Petrifcus Totalus."

With a swish of her wand, the tribute's limbs locked together, only his eyes moving.

**Everleigh **

"We have to move. Now." Everleigh snapped, never taking her eyes off of the boy.

**Faye **

"Gotcha."

Shoving her wand back into her pocket, Faye followed Everleigh. As they walked, she never let her hand leave the zipper. 'This is stupid', she thought. Wordlessly, she grabbed her wand and shoved it into her pants, like a sheath. They continued to walk, and Faye's natural tendency to ask questions caused itches throughout her body.

"You don't have to... but could you tell me more about here? 3019? What... happens?"

**Everleigh **

Everleigh pondered the question. "We're split into different districts. 12 different places serving the Capitol. I live in District 12, the coal mining district. I have teo older brothers, a younger sister, two parents, and a dog. There's not enough money most of the time."

Her face immediately lit up with embarrassment. "Sorry. You weren't asking about me."

**Faye **

"No, it's fine," Faye rushed. "I was just curious. Fair warning, you don't want to ask about MY world. I'll go on for hours. So, what exactly IS this Capitol, and why did they create The Hunger Games?"

**Everleigh **

Everleigh pressed her lips together, attempting to hide her disgust. "The Capitol is the center of it all. Everyone there lives a lavish lifestyle, and the Districts were created only to serve it. There was an uprising, and their revenge was the Games." She kept her answer short and clipped, avoiding talking too much about it.

**Faye **

"Oh." Faye had been through plenty, yes, but nothing so horrible as being forced to kill another child. She didn't press the issue. Obviously Everleigh didn't want to talk about it.

**Everleigh **

When they arrived at the edge of the dome, Everleigh sighed. "We're here. Do what you have to do."

**Faye **

To Faye, it looked no different than the rest of the Arena. Yet she knew looks could be deceiving.

"Revelio."

A golden web spun itself in front of her eyes, reaching way up to meters above them. It spread throughout the Arena barrier. She had to move fast. Other tributes - and the cameras - would see it.

Faye began walking along the wall, examining points of connection and calculating where the best place to cast Incendio would be. Finally she found it. A huge ball of electricity, deadly to touch.

"Incendio!"

A bright flame spewed from her wand, there was the sound of electricity crackling, building up, and then the world went black.


End file.
